


Dying is Easy (Living With it is Harder)

by yorkisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Familial Relationships, Gen, I was asked to post this so I will, Other, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Undyne has killed some people, Undyne is about 19, Undyne throws up., can i ever write dadsgore not based off of songs? stay tuned, dead human is Not Frisk, don't judge her, father figure Asgore Dreemurr, going off the idea that monsters don't bleed, sorta?, vaguely violent but only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little happening involving one (1) dead human, Asgore thinks that Undyne's role in their narrative needs to change.</p><p>Undyne, in her stubbornness, disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying is Easy (Living With it is Harder)

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly (entirely) inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTQxv3jzKT0 
> 
> Subsequently, I 100% recommend listening.
> 
> I've been writing father/daughter type stuff between these two for a while but this was the first one I really liked-- yeah, enjoy, I really should post more of these.

Undyne caught word from the guard that a human was making their way through the underground, and as soon as it happened she made her way to Waterfall.

  
Partially because it was supposed to be the Royal Guard's orders to intercept all humans, and she was recently appointed captain, and she didn't want anyone to think that she was simply there because the king trained her--

  
And okay, maybe just a bit because she had never seen a human before.

  
Undyne knew Waterfall better than the patterns of her scales, because she had grown up there. She found what was out of place pretty quickly.

  
Humans, Undyne found, were- well, this one was fairly small. And they were kind of fleshy and yes, she confronted them and found out that they don't die kind of cleanly like monsters- no, when humans die they get blood everywhere.

  
Now, don't underestimate Undyne. She had already done an amount of killing. All of it was necessary, all of it was because she had no other choice, and she never regretted it.

  
Humans were very different when it came to killing them.

  
First of all, the blood. Undyne normally wasn't too squeamish, but something about the entire situation caused her stomach to heave and yes, Undyne kind of threw up.  
Fortunately, the confrontation had happened near running water, so Undyne managed to wash her lunch off of her armor and turned around to deal with the body before remembering that duh, if she wasn't careful she'd kind of absorb the soul, and that was definitely not what the plan was supposed to be.

  
Let's say Asgore was pretty shocked when Undyne entered the throne room covered in blood with a human body in one arm and a human soul hovering daintily some inch or two over her right hand.

  
As in, he jumped, broke a teacup (and he liked that one, too) and fell over in a slightly undignified manner. Undyne was kind of used to this sort of thing coming from him.

  
Asgore got back on his feet, accepted the soul, and offered her a cup of tea.

  
Half an hour later, Undyne had taken all of her armor off. Somehow, there was still dried blood in places human blood definitely should not have touched. Asgore had given her a blanket and some tea, both of which she had accepted, and they were sat on a comfortable couch Asgore owned- Undyne had crashed on it before- in silence.

  
"Undyne."

  
"Yeah, old man?" Undyne said, fairly quiet for her.

"When I was younger than you are now, and we were still on the surface, my father gave me my first command."

  
"In the war?"

  
"Yes, about that time. I was about where you are now, actually."

  
And that's not a coincidence. It's pretty common for the second most influential person (next to the ruler themself) to be captain of the royal guard. Asgore paused.

  
"You know I don't like to fight."

  
Undyne snorted into her tea.

  
"I witnessed the deaths of many, many humans and monsters before the war ended, Undyne. That's not something I would put on anyone lightly."

  
"You gave us orders-"

  
"Let me finish. I want the royal guard to detain all humans and bring them to me, not to kill them."

  
"I can take care of it, old man!" Undyne snapped. "Don't baby me-"

  
"I'm not."

  
"Fine," Undyne said tensely, sipping her tea. "Can we make a deal?"

  
Asgore was intimately reminded of how some eight years prior they had made another deal, in which he would teach Undyne how to fight like him. He had proposed that deal. Now, it seemed, Undyne was proposing a newer one.

  
"I tell the guard to leave humans to you. Bring them to us. A human has a higher chance of being caught by literally anyone else. And if I find another one, I-"

  
Asgore got the gist.

  
"No."

  
"It's a security risk!" Undyne exclaimed, which had been her constant catchphrase ever since Asgore had started teaching her military tactics (he kind of regretted that, but appreciated the concern.)

  
He paused, thinking it over. She actually- had a point. A dangerous human, if one ever came, could be handled by the guard if necessary. And when it came down to it, he would accept the costs of what he had agreed to.

  
But Undyne...

  
"What about you?"

  
"S'too late for me, innit? Already killed one, can't really go back. 'sides. It's not about me. It's about getting everyone up there."

  
"Undyne, from here on in, history has its eyes on you. I only appointed you recently, you still have a chance to take your name out of the narrative."

  
"I don't c-"

  
"Listen to me."

  
Undyne frowned silently.

  
"I don't want to destroy humanity."

  
"Duh, old man, anyone who knows you can see that."

"When my story is told, I don't want your name to be next to mine as having caused the massacre of all of humanity-"

  
"Do I have to repeat myself b'fore you get what I'm saying? I'm saying I don't care. I'm your captain of the royal guard, for better or for worse, and that means I'm gonna stand by you."

  
"Undyne-"

  
"You can't change my mind, old man."

  
Asgore sighed.

  
"Fine. We can do that. But I don't want you hurting a human if you don't have to."

  
"Fine."

  
Asgore paused, looking at Undyne, who was staring ahead and away from him. Her hair was hanging down in sweaty strings, and patches of dried blood coated her left arm and shoulder.

  
"You're shaking, child."

  
"Just a bit of cold, nothing I can't handle."

  
Asgore pulled the blanket that was on her shoulders tighter around her, and allowed her to put her tea down before hugging her.  
Undyne made a small noise.

  
"I know how it is," Asgore said softly. "I understand."

  
Undyne carefully moved her arms to the point where she could reciprocate.

  
"I just want you to be safe, my child."

  
Asgore said it so gently, so near-reverently (my child, emphasis on my and then a dip in tone before child, indicating that the term meant so much more than what it seemed) that Undyne almost cried then and there.

  
"...I don't say it a lot, but- you too, old man. I love you."

  
Asgore knew she did, of course.

  
That was enough.


End file.
